Solo una razon
by tesoruDBZ
Summary: Diez años pasaron, luego de que freezer intento destruir el planeta vegita. Alguien extraño apareció, pero no era Bardock.Kakaroto se crío en ese planeta, perteneció siempre a la clase baja. Cuando él ya cumple los 15 años, le asignan su primera misión con destino a… LA TIERRA (soy mala para los resúmenes)
1. Chapter 1

**Solo una razón **

Todo está cambiado. No se sabe que paso realmente. Aquella explosión… ¿desapareció misteriosamente? Imposible, algo tuvo que pasar.

Nadie recuerda a aquel saiyajin que entro corriendo para advertirles que Freezer quería destruirlos a todos.

Solo pasaron 10 años después de que alguien misteriosamente apareció y evito que eso pasara.

Freezer no fue destruido. Solo fue gravemente herido. Su padre se lo llevo a él y su ejército para que se recupere.

Hasta ahora no se sabe nada sobre él. Si sigue con vida o no.

Los saiyajines entrenan más y más duro, solo por si algún día decide volver.

Nadie sabe exactamente que paso. Solo que no fue solo una persona . fueron dos.

Desde ese entonces muchas cosas cambiaron en el planeta Vegitta.

Una mañana. Un niño, que nació durante toda esa tragedia, despertó. Actualmente tenía 10 años y era un gran guerrero. Perteneciente de la clase baja . Tenía un gran poder oculto pero no sabía cómo expulsarlo.

Al sentir los rayos de sol golpear contra su cara, se levanto poco a puso su traje habitual y salió hacia el comedor.

Comenzó a oler su comida favorita. Se había dado cuenta de que su madre había llegado de su misión para ayudar a unos habitantes por la falta de agua.

-vaya, despertaste ¿tan temprano? _ dijo su madre al ver que el niño entraba a la sala donde se encontraba toda la comida.

-si. Anoche me acosté temprano _ contesto él, seguido de un corto bostezo.

-¿y tu hermano? _ mirando a todos lados.

-supongo que se fue a entrenar. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo luego de comer _ dijo, mientras se sentaba.

-¿y tu padre? Él nunca se pierde mi comida.

-supongo que en realidad no le gusta tu comida. _ recordando la vez en que su padre escupe toda la comida por la ventana hace 4 años.

*_flashback*_

_-¿les gusto la comida? _ pregunto la madre del niño. –la traje de un planeta que encontré cerca de aquí._

_-esta… _comenzó a hablar el niño de 6 años de edad -increíblemente…_

_-¡Kakaroto! … quiso decir que estaba… increíblemente… exquisita. _contesto lo contrario que quería decir su hijo._

_-me alegra que les guste _ sonrío – coman que se les enfría._

_Bardock no quería volver a probar la comida que en definitiva, estaba horrible._

_-Ginne, ¿me pasas el agua? _

_-enseguida _ volteándose para buscar la jarra con agua y los vasos_

_Bardock agarra la comida de él y de sus hijos y la tira por la ventana, haciendo que esta caiga sobre uno de los guardias que prácticamente se encontraba dormido, antes de que la comida cayera de la nada._

_-ya termine con mi comida. Me voy porque el rey me dijo que valla en cuanto pueda._

_-¿y nosotros podemos ir? _ pregunto el hermano de kakaroto. _

_-mmm… no, ni lo sueñes _ contesto su padre mientras salía corriendo rumbo al castillo._

_-bueno. Ya que les gusto tanto empezare a traer esta comida todos los días _dijo sonriéndoles a sus hijos._

"_¿en que nos metiste, papá?" pensaron los tres hermanos._

_*fin flashback*_

-¡kakaroto! Hijo, ¿te sientes bien? _pregunto Ginne al ver a que su hijo no le contestaba

-¿eh? Ah, si. ¿Qué me decías?

-te pregunte hace más de una hora de por qué pensabas eso.

-¿de qué pensaba, que?

-¿Por qué piensas que a tu padre no le gusta mi comida?

-ah. No me refería a eso _ poniendo la mano detrás de la nuca mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

-¿entonces a que te referías?

-ah… emm… ya me olvide

Ginne había cambiado de cocinar esa comida, una vez se entero que ya no se vendía más, y que causaba algunos efectos en los saiyajines como: nauseas, disminución de energía y a veces mareo.

Bardock no sabía nada sobre el cambio, ya que empezó a comer en los que sería, una cafetería estilo restaurante para los habitantes del edificio, y nunca comía con su familia.

En ese momento entra Bardock.

-kakaroto, el rey quiere verte.

-¿a mí? _ pregunto, medio confundido

-¿a él? _ pregunto Ginne, igual de confundida que su hijo. - ¿para qué?

-a mi no me preguntes, solo me dijo que lo lleve.

-bueno _ parándose y yendo con su padre

Caminaron por largos pasillo, todos llenos de saiyajines, parecía que se hacía infinito. Los demás saiyajines miraban sorprendidos a Bardock y a su hijo caminar por los pasillos sin hacer alguna parada en las salas que siempre iban. Normalmente, kakaroto no salía casi nunca de su sala, o al menos por la puerta. Siempre saltaba por la ventana y se iba volando hacía algún lugar para entrenar. Tampoco iba caminando con su padre por los pasillos.

Al salir, caminaron un par de kilómetros. Luego kakaroto so dio vuelta para ver el edificio donde se encontraban los saiyajines. A él siempre le gustaba mirar hacia aquel edificio mientras iba volando a algún lugar para entrenar tranquilo y sin molestias, ver como se hacía cada vez más pequeño, lo hacía sentir de una manera inexplicable.

Empezaba a fantasear sobre su primera misión, sobre como derrotaría a todos los habitantes del planeta asignado. El problema era que él no era de esos saiyajines que solo piensan en destruir.

Cuando era muy pequeño, de unos 3 años, mientras jugaba cerca de un barranco, cayó accidentalmente y se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza. Su hermano gemelo, Turles, le aviso inmediatamente a su madre que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de ellos. Rápidamente lo sacaron de allí, pero no pudieron impedir su caída. Lo llevaron al hospital más cercano.

Él perdió todo lo que se diría "maldad" y fue siempre muy simpático, honesto, bondadoso y gran persona. A él le contaron esto cuando ya era más grande

-a partir de aquí comenzaremos a volar _ dijo de repente su padre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Emprendieron vuelo hacia el castillo.

Desde arriba podían verse las casas de los sayajines que solo tenían permiso de vivir allí por ser de clase alta, o las más altas, que algunos, por suerte, podían vivir en el castillo.

-llegamos.

_**Nota de autora: **_este es el primer fanfic que hago. Espero que sea de su agrado. Lo entretenido pasara después, lo gracioso vendrá luego, y lo que todas las chicas quieren… el romance, comenzara en la primera misión de kakaroto.

Prometo actualizar pronto (pero no esperen que sea en unos minutos o mañana).

Nos vemos pronto.

_**TesoruDBZ.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo una razón**

**Capitulo 2**

-llegamos _ informo Bardock a su hijo.

Estaban enfrente de un gran castillo, el castillo del rey de todos los saiyajines, kakaroto jamás lo había visto por fuera ni por dentro. Varias veces paso, pero jamás se dio cuenta que ese era el castillo donde se encontraban los guerreros más fuertes de su raza. Jamás.

-¡kakaroto! ¡Será mejor que no distraigas en presencia del rey! _ le grito su padre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-lo siento _ contesto cabizbaja

Al empezar a caminar por el sendero de piedras que conducía al castillo, unos guardias que parecía que los estaba esperando, se abrieron paso para que ellos pasaran, para luego guiarlos hacia donde los estaban esperando

"¿_porque el rey querrá ver a kakaroto?" _comenzaba a preguntarse bardock, sorprendido de que quiera verlo. "_¿Por qué no llamo a raditz o a turles? Ellos eran mucho más fuertes que kakaroto" _ o al menos eso creía él.

Kakaroto desde niño aparento ser un saiyajin débil. Cuando tenía entr años, realizo una pequeña batalla entre sus hermanos para ver quién era el más fuerte. Kakaroto llevaba la delantera, pero se distrajo al ver una nave salir del paneta. Sus hermanos se aprovecharon y lo dejaron inconsciente.

-por allí se encuentra el rey _ comento un soldado.-que solo entre el niño.

El pelinegro obedeció y entro sin su padre. El rey lo esperaba sentado en su trono. Extrañamente se bajo de él. (Recuerden que en este fanfic, el rey es otro. No es vegeta)

-si no me equivoco tú debes se kakaroto ¿no es así?

-sí, señor

-Cuéntame… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-tengo 10

-¿a qué clase perteneces?

-baja

-de acuerdo ¿sabes porque te llame a ti?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza

-tú eres unos de los que más destaca en la clase baja. Me sorprende que estés allí. ¿Hace cuanto perteneces a esa clase?

-siempre

-¿te importa demostrar que tan fuerte eres?

-¿a qué se refiere?

-demostrar que tan fuerte eres en realidad

-¿Cómo?

El rey mira a uno de los soldados y lo llama levantando su mano)

-¿Qué desea alteza?

-¿Cuánto es el poder de este pequeño?

El soldado presiono una tecla de su rastreador.

-su poder de pelea es de 5

-¿estás seguro?

-completamente, señor. Es nuevo, es imposible que este dañado o algo por el estilo

-llévenlo al campo de batalla. Llamen a los 5 soldados más débiles.-enseguida, señor

Llega otro soldado

-¿Cuál es el niño que va a luchar con los soldados, señor?

-es aquel _ señalando al pequeño saiyajin de 10 años.

-¿ese? ¿Está seguro?

-completamente, soldado

-de acuerdo. Por aquí pequeño

Kakaroto solo lo siguió en silencio sin decir una palabra.

Llegaron a un gran lugar, donde estaba rodeado por grandes paredes de piedra. El suelo soro era arena.

-colócate en el centro_ el niño solo asintió y obedeció.

El rey entro y se sentó en uno de los costados de donde se encontraban unas sillas, que por supuesto, no estaban justo en el campo de batalla.

-escucha bien. Pelearas contra cinco soldados. Cada una va a ser mas fuerte ¿estás listo?

El pelinegro solo asintió y miro a su alrededor y se encontró con su padre, su madre y sus dos hermanos.

-¿creen que pueda contra ellos? _ pregunto Ginne a su familia

-¿Quién? ¿kakaroto? Es solo un insecto, no podrá ni contra el primero. _ contesto raditz

-¿bromeas verdad? El es mucha más fuerte que tu. Y eso lo demostró el otro día. Si sique aumentando su poder como lo hace ahora, en un futuro, alcanzara el mismo poder que freezer_ admitió turles

-¿a qué te refieres? _pregunta de repente Bardock

-hace unas semanas Kakaroto peleo contra Raditz, y él le gano muy fácilmente

-¡no era necesario que lo digas aquí! ¿¡Y si alguien más escucha!?

-explícanos exactamente lo que paso, Turles. _ exigió Ginne

_*-flashback-*_

_-¡oye, Kakaroto! ¿¡Te animas a una batalla!? _ preguntaba Raditz desde lejos_

_-estaba pensando en relajarme y descansar un poco. Recién termino de entrenar_

_-es solo por un rato, luego descansa todo lo que quieres. ¿O acaso eres gallina?_

_-¡claro que NO! ¡Yo no soy ese tipo! ¡Mi nombre es Kakaroto! _

_-¡entonces ven y pelea!_

_-¡con gusto lo hare! _

_Kakaroto de un salto, queda a un par de metros de sus hermanos_

_-muy bien escuchen. El que gane, recibirá gran cantidad de comida _ anuncio Turles_

_-¿comida? _ la sonrisa de Kakaroto era más grande que su cara, por así decirlo_

_-¡comencemos con esto de una maldita vez! _ interrumpió Raditz_

_Kakaroto lo mira y asiente seriamente._

_Turles se hace a un lado para dejarles espacio a sus hermanos en la pelea._

_Al comenzar la batalla, Raditz da el primer paso y lo golpea en la cara, haciendo que caiga unos metros atrás de donde se encontraba._

_-no eres rival para mi, Kakaroto _ sonrío triunfante el hermano de los gemelos_

_-jaja, creo que esta pelea no será tan aburrida después de todo ¿no? _ contesto Kakaroto en el piso_

_-¡e-es imposible!_

_-¿Por qué tan sorprendido? Ni siquiera comenzamos a luchar _ el niño en el suelo se incorpora de un salto._

_Va volando hacia su hermano y lo golpea en el estomago, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros._

_Ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Kakaroto le volvió a golpear, pero esta vez fue una patada._

_Luego otra patada en la espalda, haciéndolo subir varios metros del suelo, para luego volverlo a golpear en el aire._

_Raditz cae al suelo casi inconsciente._

_-¡Uno … dos… tres… Kakaroto gano! _ anuncio Turles._

_-vaya, creo que se me paso un poco la mano _ colocando la mano detrás de su nuca, como era de costumbre en él._

_*-fin flashback-*_

-¿y por qué no nos contaron nada? _ pregunto Ginne luego de que le contaron lo sucedido

-lo que pasa es a que Raditz, le daba vergüenza que alguien se entere que fue derrotado tan fácilmente por su hermano menor

-¡que pase el primero _ el rey anuncio, distrayendo a la familia de Kakaroto de su charla.

Una puerta comenzó a abrir, dejando ver el primer guerrero.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota de autora: <span>****el fanfic más largo que escribí XD**

**Apenas comencé con este y ya tengo otros tres fanfic en mi cabeza.**

**Luego los leerán. Espero que les alla gustado.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima**

**TesoruDBZ **


End file.
